The present disclosure relates generally to a golf ball having a cover layer with at least two cover layer portions having different hardness values. In addition, the present disclosure relates generally to a method of making such a golf ball.
The game of golf is an increasingly popular sport at both the amateur and professional levels. A wide range of technologies related to the manufacture and design of golf balls are known in the art. Such technologies have resulted in golf balls with a variety of play characteristics. For example, different golf balls are manufactured and marketed to players having different golfing abilities, such as different swing speeds.
Similarly, a golfer may use different golf balls having different play characteristics depending on the golfer's preferences. For example, different dimple patterns may affect the aerodynamic properties of the golf ball during flight, or a difference in the hardness may affect the rate of backspin. With regard to hardness in particular, a golfer may choose to use a golf ball having a cover layer and/or a core that is harder or softer. A harder golf ball will generally achieve greater distances but less spin, and, therefore, will be better for drives but more difficult to control on shorter shots. On the other hand, a softer golf ball will generally experience more spin and, therefore, may be easier to control, but will lack distance.
Additionally, the spin rates of golf balls affect the overall control of the balls in accordance to the skill level of the players. Low spin rates provide improved driver and long-iron distance, but make golf balls difficult to stop on shorter shots, such as approach shots to greens. High spin rates allow more skilled players to maximize control of the golf ball, but may adversely affect driver and long-iron distance. To strike a balance between the spin rates and the playing characteristics of golf balls, additional layers, such as intermediate layers, outer core layers and inner cover layers are added to solid golf balls to improve the playing characteristics of the ball. The addition of multiple layers may add to the complexity of the manufacturing process as well as to the expense of manufacturing a golf ball.
While a variety of types of golf balls exist for different play characteristics, amateur golfers generally prefer to minimize the costs of purchasing new golf balls. However, a golfer may be required to purchase several sets of golf balls in order to achieve different play characteristics. For example, a golfer may purchase and use a set of hard golf balls for use specifically on longer courses, when the improved distance achieved by hard golf balls will be advantageous. In addition, a golfer may purchase and use a set of soft golf balls for use on shorter courses, or for use under conditions requiring increased control such as cold or wet weather. The need to purchase, store and carry several sets of golf balls in order to achieve a variety of play characteristics presents an inconvenience to the golfer, as well as increased costs.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method that addresses the shortcomings of the prior art discussed above.